Harry Potter and the Flaming Phoenix
by grezdavid
Summary: Harry dies at five and the Scarcrux is destroyed before he attends Hogwarts.


Chapter 1: The Death of Harry Potter

It was a cold night and Harry had heard the door close. The Dursleys his so-called family had left. They were going to visit Marge, Vernon's sister. The family had completely forgotten about the young boy in their care. Turning off the heater as they left. As the night progressed, the temperature dropped. Growing colder with each passing hour. As the cold crept through the house Harry's breathing slowed, and his heartrate decreased.

Tom was getting worried. The boys' body was dying. The connection he had to Harrys' life force once solid was crumbling. With the path gone the piece of soul attached to Harry lost its hold and died. A black inky substance leaked from Harry's open scar as he takes his last breath and his heart stops beating.

HP*

Harry opens his eyes a little disoriented, he remembered feeling cold. Slowly sitting up he looks around himself. Only seeing white mist, he begins to worry. He stands and realizes he is wearing a completely white outfit. His attention falls on someone walking towards him. As the individual grows closer, he gets confused. The man standing in front of his looks almost exactly like him, but he cannot place who he is. A memory long forgotten flashes in his head of the same man and a red-haired woman.

"Harry my name is James, I'm your dad"

Harrys eyes widened before launching himself at James knocking over the man who had kneeled to introduce himself. The young boy began to sob at finally being hugged and meeting his father. James was heartbroken he had seen the way his son had lived and was angry he could not do anything to help before. He would do everything he could now to protect his son.

A cough brought James' attention to another figure standing near them.

"James would you mind sharing our son"

Harry stiffened in his father's arms slowly turning his face towards his mother. The only thing he could think about her was how beautiful she was. Lily opened her arms and without hesitation Harry rushed to her leaving his father with a pout.

"My baby" whispered a tearful Lily. Her arms wrapped around her child. James came forward and wrapped them in a hug. Minutes passed as the family said nothing just enjoying the presence of each other. A loud gong reverberated throughout the area breaking the silence.

"What was that?" asked a concerned Harry.

"It means our time is almost up son." Replied a sorrow James.

"You see, you're not really dead well. You were but when the soul piece left your body your magical core lost the bind a restarted your heart but just a little. Luckily, you have people coming to make sure you're okay."

"Does that mean your leaving?" asked a tearful Harry.

"We can't stay but remember Harry. We're always with you." Answered an emotional Lily.

A final goodbye and his parents faded from view.

"We love you Harry" was the last thing Harry heard before everything faded to darkness once again. Harry was not afraid though. He knew he was never alone. He could feel it. Almost as if there was someone out there waiting for him.

HP*

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with Minerva and Severus bickering about a fight between members of their house. Just as he was deciding how to intervene. A loud screeching caused the fighting to stop attracting the attention of the occupants. Albus realizing the meaning paled, acting he starts issuing orders the argument long forgotten. "Severus take the Floo and get Poppy I'm afraid we'll need her help. Minerva go to Arabella's and inform her we are coming. I'm afraid I may have made a terrible mistake"

Upon Severus' return Dumbledore leads them to through the Floo. Upon arriving to the muggle living room the adults gathered around Albus. He explains that the monitor was linked to Harry, "It would only ring when the boy was on the brink of death" gravely stated Albus.

Without a word the five adults rush to Four Private Drive. Reaching the house, they all intuitively knew that something was wrong. The house was quiet and desolate. The adults rushed into the house, unlocking the door with a simple unlocking charm. In the entry way they all stopped when a horrifying scream was heard from the cupboard under the stairs.

Opening the cupboard, they discovered the body of Harry Potter. Pomfrey immediately ran diagnostic spells on the child. Everyone waited with barely a breath taken. Seconds felt like hours until the silence was broken, "beep" . . . "beep" . . . "He has a heartbeat its low but it's there, we need to warm him up." With the order given everyone moved. Severus and Minerva conjured blankets around the boy. Albus applied heating charms to every item near the body. Arabella rushed to the heater turning it on. Minutes passed and it became evident that none of their actions were working. With a Flash of fire, Fawkes appeared over the boy. Bathing him in fire. After a few minutes the heart rate rose and with each degree it seemed less fire covered the body. All of it being absorbed until nothing remained but a small flaming phoenix over the heart, until that too was absorbed. Harry was finally stable.

HP*

Amelia Bones was frustrated, she was tired and wanted to go home and finally rest. Yet she could not leave because for the past hour she had to listen to the Minister go on and on about how much her department was spending. Next to her sat a figure in a grey cloak, Saul Croaker, he had invited himself to the meeting much to the displeasure of the Minister as he kept interrupting him telling him that the Minister shouldn't even be allowed to monitor the budget of the DMLE.

Even though Croaker was helping her. Amelia could not figure out why he was here. He almost never came to the meetings that were supposed to be held between the three most important departments in the ministry. Just as she was going to call the meeting over and go home Croaker once again spoke.

"You should let Hopkirk in Cornelius."

Amelia was about to ask him how he knew someone was at the door. She whole heartedly believed it was some sort of detection ward he had put up. When a knock interrupted her.

"Come in" said a clearly disgruntled Minister. This was his office he was in charge here.

An incredibly nervous Mafalda came in her eyes widening at the presence of Croaker.

"What's going on Mafalda?" asked an annoyed Amelia. She really wanted to go home.

"Well… you see. There is been an incident. And well I was going to send the obliviators but because of who it is I figured you would want to investigate yourself." Mafalda nervously replied. Her voice trailing off at Amelia's glare.

"Well who is it?"

"It's Harry Potter... It appears that he died and came back to life..."

The room was silent, shock permeated the room.

"Well are we going to go check on the boy or not?" asked Croaker.

Mafalda gave them the address, the three of the four most important people of wizarding Britain rushing to the apparition point to ensure the wellbeing of the Boy-Who-Lived.

They immediately set out to investigate finding the Headmaster and a barely alive Boy-Who-Lived.

HP*

They had moved Harry to what appeared to be a guest bedroom. Much to the reluctance of the adults they could not move him further. Pomfrey had explained that his magical core was unstable. Croaker had cast his own spells on the boy and found a residue of dark magic all over the forehead of the boy. Pomfrey was shocked she had not found anything of the sort.

The next hour Croaker meticulously removed the residue from the wound. Taking breaks when the boys' core would flare from the binding that had disappeared after the soul piece had left the scar.

Hours after Harry had been brought back from the dead. In a muggle living room the four most important figures of Magical Britain were arguing after Croakers briefing.

Harrys magical core would take weeks if not months to settle. The cursed scar had held a piece of soul and it had created a parasitic bind. Once the soul died the magic it had soaked up as well as what it initially had when it entered the body had been absorbed by boys' core. Forcing it to go its first magical maturity. Leaving the already powerful Harry with a core with such a concentration of magic that would make him the most powerful wizard in history.

Bones was livid that a child could be treated in such a way. She was also concerned what this would mean for the boy. Having such powerful magic at his disposal meant the boy would need to gain control of it soon. Fudge was insisting that Harry was immediately put under his care. He wanted the boy under his control so that he could use him to never lose the position of Minister until he wanted to retire. As the argument continued of who would be the guardian for the boy the sound of the door opening stopped the conversation. The Dursleys had returned.

HP*

"What do you mean we left Harry?" asked a confused Vernon. A gasp brought the attention to Petunia, a horrified look on her face. "Why would we treat him like that?" She was remembering everything they had done to her nephew. Putting him in the cupboard for keeping them up by his cries for his parents. Hitting him for not completing chores. Chores, they had assigned three-year-old chores. Locked him in a cupboard for turning his teacher's hair blue.

Dumbledore stood before the Dursleys and asked them to explain. Vernon said it had started a few days after the child had been placed in their care. The overall hatred he felt any time he was around the boy. Horror donned on him realizing he had punished a toddler for playing with Dudley.

Dudley was sick and fussy sitting with his stuffed animals around him. In front of him was a boy his age. He was confused on who the boy was, his eyes seemed so familiar. They looked like the eyes of his favorite aunt, Emerald Green. He remembered his parents talking a few hours ago about her, how she was gone. Sadness filled the boy at the thought of the loss of his favorite aunt, he started to cry.

Harry was confused he had woken up in a house he did not recognize. He was thinking about how much he missed his parents and padfoot. His musing was interrupted by the boy in front of him crying. He always disliked it when someone was sad. So, he did what his mum did for him when he was upset.

Petunia went into the living room she had gone there attracted by Dudley's cries. As she reached the doorway the cries stopped, and a humming could be heard. What she saw surprised her. Dudley was sitting in the middle of what appeared to be a coordinated dance by his stuffed animals. She watched in awe as they moved about controlled by her nephew. As she watched her nephew cheering up her son, the loathing and anger started to manifest.

HP*

After an intense conversation, the four magicals decided it was best to use a pensive to review all the memories of the Dursleys. It was clear something had caused them to hate their nephew. They needed to ensure that whatever it was would not happen again. Since they had no choice but to leave him here since his core was so unstable.

Croaker retrieved a pensive from his department. The memories were gathered, and they reviewed every single moment of abuse the young boy had faced in his seven years of life. As the final memory ended the adults all looked lived. They had all come to the same conclusion. Something within Harry was causing the anger and hatred. Whatever it was seemed to have ended when the inky substance had immerged from the scar. Croaker explained that the only way a soul could create that kind of reaction was if the souls' owner created those negative emotions himself.

What followed was pandemonium, the adults were trying to decide what to do. After hours of arguing and debating it was decided. The Potters Will would be checked, until then Harry would be in the combined care of the three most important authority figures in Magical Britain. The Dursleys had made a single request. That they be allowed to make up for such terrible treatment. That afternoon history had been altered forever.


End file.
